1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to toys that move on a surface due to an internal vibrating mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of the toy and the internal compartment that retains the internal vibration mechanism.
2. Prior Art Description
There are many toys that are designed to vibrate. Many of these toys use vibration mechanisms to move the toys across a surface. The vibration mechanism used within the toy often includes a small battery powered motor. The motor is used to turn an eccentric weight that is mounted to the motor. As the eccentric weight is rotated by the motor, a strong mechanical vibration is created that shares the same frequency as the rotational speed of the eccentric weight. Toys that utilize such vibration mechanisms are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,857 to Fujimaki, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0100777 to Hsu.
In the prior art, the motor used to rotate the eccentric weight is typically positioned in the center of the toy. The eccentric weight rotates in a fixed compartment adjacent to the motor. The weight distribution within the toy and its center of gravity remains relatively constant so the vibrations will not cause the toy to fall over. Accordingly, the effects of the rotating weight on the overall toy remain relatively constant each time the motor is activated. The result is that each time the toy is utilized, the movements of the toy caused by the rotating weight remain standard and predictable.
Additionally, since the vibration mechanism is housed within the toy, the toy is set in shape and appearance. This limits the play value of the toy because a user can quickly become bored with the fixed appearance and fixed movement pattern embodied by the toy.
A need exists for a toy with an internal vibration mechanism that causes random and altering movement patterns as the toy is propelled along a surface. A need also exists for a toy with an internal vibration mechanism having a facade that can be altered, therein selectively changing the appearance of the toy.
These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.